


Before the end

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dark, before Ruthemberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the end

**Author's Note:**

> beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44**
> 
> AN : was originally written for the xmas challenge.
> 
> Episode 88 spoilers.

Once again, Conrad snuck out in secret. Of course he did not even try to hide, no one paid attention to what he was doing. He just could not stand the oppressing atmosphere and heinous -- or envious, or both -- looks inside. He knew he had responsibilities, he knew he had to be examplary, that he had to set a figure some could -- barely -- accept and others -- those like him -- could follow. So of course he did well.

It was just too hard to bear at times.

He was feeling angrier than usual, more tense. Maybe because no matter what he did, he could never even put a scratch on Gunther, or surprise him. Even those lessons now added to the strain on his shoulders.

With furrowed eyebrows he immersed himself in the town's crowd. Where else could he go ? Even home would not shelter him from rejection. He angrily chased thoughts of his brothers from his mind.

Even if his red-haired friend could provide a distraction, Conrad kind of wished he would not meet him this time around.

\-----------------------

Both for his training and for personal tastes, Yosak found himself more often than not in town. He lingered in streets where he had wandered with the Maou's second son, hoping to see him again. His heartfelt duty might be to protect his Excellency von Voltaire -- something he was always keeping as his ultimate goal since Sir Dan Hiri had made him understand it -- but he always had thought of Conrad as his prince.

From the very first time they had met.

After all, if Dan Hiri Weller had been his liege -- the one who freed him from the icy death of Shimaron's forsaken lands -- then certainly his son was his prince, automatically.

The others like them were doing well enough under the circumstances, but Yosak could not help but worry. Contrary to them, the young officer trainee was all alone and isolated. It might be wishful thinking but Yosak wanted to meet with him again, if only to make sure he was all right.

\-----------------------

Yosak was granted his wish, at a detour of the road. He spotted the forlorn figure a few meters away and his heart fell as his hope died down. His prince did not look all right in the least.

Considering how he had not really been pleased to meet Yosak last time they both were in town, Yosak decided to leave their encounter up to Conrad.

He went back the way he came and changed directions.

\-----------------------

Conrad spotted Yosak long before the other man was aware of his presence. The redhead was sitting on a bench, looking pensive, and throwing pebbles in the nearby fountain from time to time.

He looked worse for the wear. Moping was definitely not his friend's style.

He shook the dark thoughts from earlier from his mind: for a friend, he could be strong.

"What's up ?" He said, coming to put an end to this morosity. "Did the man of your dreams find out that you were not a lady ?"

When Yosak turned around, his grin was once again as wide as usual.

\-----------------------

They walked again through the streets and bought fruits from the vendors. To tell the truth, both of them would have liked nothing more but find an inn and sit down for a drink.

Sadly, it was impossible.

Oh, well, they would probably have agreed to serve them: the Maou's son was rather famous. But with this fame always came the knowledge that they were different. Neither demons, nor humans. Part of a minority which was shunned by both camps. They would not have been able to finish their drink in peace.

Somehow the topic shifted to companionship, and their steps guided them towards shadier streets.

Neither of them spoke their common fear aloud, but they both dreaded the greeting they would get.

The night was starting to fall.

A mature woman was lighting the lantern above the door and when her eyes fell upon them, the red shadows dancing around her lips made her smile all the more mocking and cruel.

They did not even slow down as they passed her by. They moved slightly closer to each other and simply ignored her, their steps resounding with a renewed resolved rythm.

They did not speak a word, nor did they look at each other until they arrived in an crumbling down house Yosak was sometimes using as a hideout.

Their first kiss was spiteful. Stating _we don't need you_ to the rest of the world. And reassuring themselves at the same time: _we can be loved_.

Even if the rest of the world sided against them, this was still something they could do, together.  
 


End file.
